Vide grenier
by murasaki x luna
Summary: Je suis sur que vous savez ce que l'on trouve dans un vide grenier. De vieux truc dont on ne se rappel jamais l'éxistance. Ce vide grenier là est un peu différent. J'y met tout ce que j'écris sur Bleach. Voila. C'est tout. Couple divers.
1. Fraise Ichigo x Grimmjow

**Ceci est un gros délire sortit de mon cerveau tordu (Gin arrête de m'influencer) et qui a eut le mérite de faire trois de mes amies, donc... Je le poste. Voila, bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

-Grimmjow...?

-Oui?

-Rassure-moi...

-Mmh?

-Tu te fous de moi pas vrai?

-Non pourquoi?

-Comment ça "Pourquoi"? Tu pense sincerement qu'_il_ va aimer ça?

-Bah pourquoi _il_ aimerai pas?

-Grimmjow, t'es con ou tu le fait expres?

-La ferme! Je suis pas con!

-Dans ce cas, ne _lui_ offre pas ça.

-Pourquoi? Je l'aime bien moi!

-Mais ce n'est pas parce que toi tu l'aime que _lui_ va l'aimer! Ce ... truc est sensé être _son_ cadeau d'anniversaire je te signal!

-Renji... t'es chiant quant tu t'y met. C'est pas toi qui les _lui_ offre alors pourquoi tu te met dans un état pareil juste pour ça?

-Toi, on voit bien que tu _l'_as jamais vu en colère. J'ai fait une seule fois une blague à propos de _son_ nom, je peux te dire que je m'en souviens encore. Bon, tu sais, tu peux _lui _offrir ça si tu veux, mais je t'aurais prévenu.

Sur ce, se termina cette conversation...

Le soir même...

Ichigo rentra chez lui, crevé et monta directement dans sa chambre. Arrivé devant, il ouvrit la porte et ce qu'il vit le périfia sur place. Il lacha ses affaires avant de partir en courant à la recherche de son amant qu'il allait étriper, et pas qu'un peu.

Sur son lit, un jolie ruban dessus, une boite de préservatif à la fraise.

* * *

**Voila, c'est assez tordu comme idée mais j'aime beaucoup. Reviews?**


	2. Larme Byakuya x Renji

**Avis à toute les madelaines qui vont lire ceci, paquet de mouchoir obligatoire! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Juste le temps d'un battement de coeur, il a cru mourir.

Il a cru mourir en voyant la lame traverser le corps de celui qu'il aime.

Il a cru mourir en voyant ce même corps tomber au sol dans une éclaboussure de sang.

Et maintenant qu'il tient dans ses bras ce corps tant aimé sans vie, il le sais, au fond de lui, quelque chose est mort.

Au moment même où il avait vu l'arme de son ennemi percer le coeur de sa raison d'être, il avait su que, jamais plus, rien ne serait comme avant.

Que, jamais plus, il ne pourrait aimer.

La douleur ne s'effacera jamais.

Peu importe combien de temps s'écoule, la souffrance restera toujours en lui.

Bien qu'il sais parfaitement qu'il n'oublira jamais son amour, il le sers contre lui dans une dernière étreinte.

Il sais qu'il n'aurait pas du.

Car maintenant, il ne veut plus le lâcher.

Et il sers plus fort le noble contre lui quand il entend les autres arriver.

Il a peur.

Il ne veut pas qu'on lui reprenne cet homme qui était tout pour lui.

Et qui l'ai encore, et ce pour toujours.

Ses cheveux rouge lui colle au visage à cause du sang et des larmes.

Le sang.

Le sien, celui de ses ennemis, et celui de son amant.

Les larmes.

Seulement les siennes qui coulent sur son visage et qui tombent sur celui de l'homme contre son torse.

Visage endormi à tout jamais. 


	3. Maladie Ichigo x Grimmjow

Il est assis sur une chaise, près du lit.

Dans le lit, son amour secret, malade, et bientôt mort.

Il le regarde souffrir, sans pouvoir rien faire.

Il le taquinait sans cesse avant, s'amusant de le voir s'énerver pour un rien.

Aujourd'hui, il n'ose même plus sourire devant l'absurdité de leur situation.

Cet homme que son coeur à choisi, il est le seul à lui rendre visite.

L'homme aux cheveux bleu à trahit les siens, et les shinigamis renient jusqu'à son existance même.

Et même maintenant qu'il s'éteint, tous se réjouissent sauf lui.

Il est le seul à avoir mal de le voir souffrir.

Il est également le seul qui le pleurera à sa mort.

Il le voit tendre la main verslui avec difficulté. Il la saisi, sans hésitation.

Il voit les courbes du cardiogramme ralentirent lentement.

Il comprend, et sers un peu plus la main dans les siennes.

Il veut qu'il vive, qu'il reste avec lui.

Il espère, même s'il sait que cela est stupide, que ce geste le retiendra au-près de lui.

Il le voit ouvrir les yeux, ces yeux qu'il adore tant.

D'un bleu si intense.

Un frisson le parcoure sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire quand les orbes azures se posent sur lui.

Il voyait la douleur.

Et il souffrait en échos.

Il tenait toujours la main pâle, mais il la ramena contre sa poitrine.

L'espace d'un instant, à ce geste, le cardiogramme s'affola.

Puis le "bip" incessant mais incroyablement rassurant reprit son rythme calme.

Les larmes commencèrent doucement à embrumer ses yeux.

Il le sentait.

Cet homme pour qui il aurait donné sa vie allait le quitter.

Il voit l'autre lui sourire.

Une dernière fois.

Son nom se forme sur les lèvres pâles du malade.

Une dernière fois.

Ses larmes vont couler.

Encore.

Les lèvres bougent encore une fois.

Puis il s'éteint.

Et ses larmes coulent définitivement et inlassablement sur ses joues quand il comprend les mots prononcé.

Une première et une dernière fois.

"Aishiteru."


	4. Je me demande Ichigo x Grimmjow

Je me demande souvent

Si je retrouverais cet endroit.

Abrité du vent,

Je n'est trouver que toi.

**Le vent soufflait fort sur la vieille ville. Tout le monde était bien au chaud chez lui, et les rares personnes encore présentent dehors allaient bientôt faire de même. Dans un angle entre deux rues, un homme aux cheveux roux semblait attendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Les gens qui passaient devant lui le regardaient en se demandant à quoi il pensait et pourquoi il ne rentrait pas chez lui. L'homme, lui, ne les regardait pas, il était perdus dans ses pensées. De bien sombre pensées. Il se détacha du mur contre lequel il s'était appuyé et commença à arpenter lentement les rues, ignorant le vent qui se faisait de plus en plus fort, de moins en moins fort. Il fini par sortit des ruines de ce qui fut une ville japonaise, il y a maintenant longtemps. Il gravit toujours aussi lentement, une petite colline. Il arriva en haut. Le sol était plat si on le comparait à l'ancienne ville. Les restes de Karakura. Il s'avança vers les ruines d'une maison. Il ne restait de celle-ci que deux murs qui formaient un angle, quelques poutres, et un bout de plafond. Dans ce petit espace miraculeusement épargné par la précédente guerre, une sorte de jardin s'était installé. L'homme cueillit les fleurs qui se battaient pour avoir son espace abrité du vent violent et sec. Il contourna ce qui fut pendant des années sa maison et se retrouva devant quatre tombes. Il déposa le pauvre bouquet devant ce qui fut pendant des années sa famille. Dans une dernière prière, il attend. Il attend la seule personne qu'il eut aimé et qui survécu à la guerre.**

Je me demande

Pourquoi suis-je née?

Mais à ta demande,

J'ai décider d'oublier.

**L'homme au cheveux bleu courait. Il était en retard. Et il savait que le roux s'inquièterait pour lui. Bien que la guerre soit fini depuis longtemps, l'un comme l'autre avait peur de voir l'autre disparaitre à son tour, comme tout les autres. Et en ce jour funèbre, chacun va voir les personnes mortes à qui ils tenaient tant. Et dés qu'ils ont fini, ils courent pour se retrouver. Et il s'inquiètait grandement pour le roux. Pourquoi cette guerre avait éclaté? Il ne voulait pas s'en rappeler. Pas plus que la souffrance. Alors il courait. Il courait pour retrouver l'autre et, enfin, tout oublier, à nouveau. L'homme sortit à son tour de ce que fut Karakura. Il grimpa la colline. Et vit le roux, enfin. Seul. Toujours seul devant les tombes de sa famille. Il s'approcha et le prit entre ses bras. Le roux ne résista pas. Ils se perdaient tout deux. Se demandant encore, encore une fois, pourquoi, eux, avaient survécu? Mais ils ne cherchent jamais de réponse. Se contentant juste de poser la question. L'homme aux cheveux bleu ressera sa prise sur la taille de l'autre homme. Ils ont tout deux décidé d'oublier, chacun à la demande de l'autre. Alors ils ne pensent plus. Ils ne pense plus à tout ceux qui ont perdu leur vie au cours de la guerre. **

Et je me demande parfois,

Pourquoi je tient tant à toi?

Je suis stupide de me mentir

Car je n'est toujours pas finit de souffrir.

**Le roux n'entendit pas l'autre arriver. Il fut surpris de sentir deux bras autour de lui, mais n'en laissa rien paraitre, trop habitué. Comment en était-il arrivé là? Il se laissa aller à l'étreinte, sentant qu'autant lui que son amant en avaient besoin. Il détestait ce jour funèbre. Il se perdait dans ses sombre souvenirs. L'étreint se ressera, le sortant de ses pensés. Il s'adossa au torse dans son dos. Lui non plus ne veux pas à nouveau sombrer. Cette personne dans son dos... La seule qui est toujours avec lui. Il craint tant de le voir mourir lui aussi et de se retrouver seul à nouveau. Depuis quand avait-il si peur de le perdre? Il ne le savait pas. Et de toute façon s'en moquait. Il le savait. La souffrance ne les quittera jamais. Elle est ancré en eux jusqu'à leur mort. Et peut être même après. Pensé que tout est terminé. Un bien jolie mensonge si on le compare à tout ceux à quoi il avait été confronté jusque là. Qu'attendent-ils au juste? Un geste? Un signe? Non. Ils n'attendent plus rien depuis longtemps. La mort à décidé de ne pas les prendre maintenant, grand bien lui en fasse...**

Le temps passe toujours.

Au fond de ma cellule

Je compte les jours

Mais à la fin je capitule.

**Le bleuté se détacha un peu pour amené son amant à sa suite. Ce dernier le suit, docile. Chacun à perdu le gout de vivre, mais pas assez pour se laisser mourir. Il l'a vu se détruire lentement de l'intérieur. Il a souffert de le voir comme cela, et a souffert en essayant de l'en sortir. Le temps passe mais ne semble pas décidé à les laisser se reposer de leur souffrance. Passe passe le temps. Encore une fois, il se souvient. Foutu guerre. Trop de blessure et de mort inutile. Un beau carnage. Et il n'a pas été épargné. Trois long mois enfermé. Loin de sa moitié. Enfermé car capturé. Torturé car espion. A moitié tué car ennemi. Une guerre comme d'autre millier. Sauf que celle-là, il y a participé. Sauf que celle-là, il la vécut. Pendant trois mois, il a compté les jours, les heures, les minutes, les secondes, jusqu'à s'en rendre fou. Mais la dernière menace l'a achevé. Pas son amour. Pas lui. Pas cette menace. Il a préféré la trahison à la perte. Il a avoué. Pour sauvé la personne qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Pour une vie, il en a sacrifié des milliers. Il s'en moquait completement. Il ne voulait pas risquer la vie d'un être aimé contre celle de millier d'inconnus. Il a tout avoué.**

Les chaines se ressèrent.

Je ne fais rien.

Mes plaintes t'exaspèrent.

Je ne suis rien.

**Ichigo suivait son amant. Il ne voulait pas résister. Il ne pouvait. Il n'en avait pas la force ni même le courage. Plongeant encore une fois dans ses souvenirs tandis que son amant le guide vers leur maison. Son plus lointain passé. La mort de sa mère. Un peu moins loin. La condamnation de Rukia. Encore plus loin. Le génocide des Bounts. Beaucoup plus loin. Les affrontements contre les Arrancars. Tous morts, les uns après les autres. De sa main ou non. Plus récent. La moitié de la population mondiale. Pulvérisé de la surface de toute terre. Les chaines du destin s'accomplissent les une après les autres. Il n'y fit rien. Ses cris pour que tout s'arrête enfin. Il ne fut rien. Juste courir. Courir. Courir pour pouvoir s'échapper. Et finalement vivre, mais seul. Vivre seul. Sans être seul. Sans être réellement seul. Il cris. De douleur. De colère. De tristesse. Il cris. Il hurle. Mais personne ne l'entend.**

Je suis toute seule

Et je cherche à oublier.

Je suis toujours seule

Mais je l'ai accepté.

**Grimmjow tirait le roux. Il le ramenait chez eux avant que chacun ne sombre. Aucun ne pouvaient attendre. Chacun avaient besoin de l'autre. Afin de ne pas sombrer une fois de trop. Il se souvient d'avant. Etrange sentiment que celui de la solitude. La seule chose qu'il désirait était la destruction. C'est quelque chose qu'il désir toujours d'ailleur. La dernière personne qu'il détruira sera lui. Il se détruira immédiatement après qu'il est détruit son amant. Il le détruira, il le sais. Parce que c'est son rôle de détruire, peu importe ce qu'il ressent. Chacun le sais. Ils l'accèptent. Et ils attendent. Ils attendent de voir jusqu'où leur histoire peut aller sans se fracasser la figure. Quand il était seul, il avait décidé de tout oublier. Il ne sais plus pourquoi. Alors au finale, après tant de cette solitude, il accèpte son triste destin. S'il doit rester seul, il le restera. Lui aussi cris. Lui aussi hurle. Et lui aussi, personne ne l'entend.**

Donne-moi juste une raison

A tout ces horribles sons.

Pour que mon monde ne s'effondre pas

Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fais ça.

**Ichigo se laisse guider. Il se laisse tomber. Il a confiance. Il se fiche de se qui peut lui arriver. Il s'est fait ce que l'on appelle une raison. Il se laisse tomber. Mais tombe-t-il réellement? Il attérit sur une surface douce, confortable. Il ferme les yeux. Cette sensation, elle est familière et inconnue à la fois. Familière car il la connue autrefois. Inconnue car il ne la plus ressentit pendant trop longtemps pour s'en rappeler. D'étranges sons lui reviennent en mémoire. Des sons qu'une main sur son corps efface d'un mouvement. Des sons qui sont remplacer par ses soupirs. Il tend les mains. Jusqu'où son amant va-t-il le perdre cette fois? Loin... Très loin, c'est ce qu'il souhaite. Qu'ils partent tout les deux le plus loin possible de cet enfer. Leur monde ne doit pas s'effondrer. Il ne le doit pas car sinon, il ne pourra plus le croire. Et peu importe tout les mensonges. Ils se sont fait une promesse. Celui qui les détruira sera détruit par l'autre. Pour que jamais ils ne soient à nouveau seul. **

J'ai besoin de quelque chose pour m'accrocher

Je ne veux pas comprendre.

J'ai besoin de toi pour ne pas oublier

Je ne cherche pas à comprendre.

**Grimmjow se tenait au-dessus du roux. Il le regardait. Se perdre. Il se baissa et l'embrassa. Se perdre. Aucun autre désir que celui-ci en cet instant. Cet étrange besoin qu'est celui de se raccrocher à la seule chose qui est jamais compté pour quelqu'un. Se raccrocher. Chercher à s'enfuir toujours plus loin dans les limbes unique du désir et du plaisir. Tout faire pour que les cauchemars ne se réalisent pas. Ne pas vouloir comprendre. Cris et soupirs. Seul ces sons retentissent dans une maison. Chacun n'occupe que les pensées de l'autre. Amour, désir, plaisir. Être étreint de tel sentiments. Être étreint de telle sorte après tant de souffrance. Oublier. Un cri plus fort que les autres. Puis le silence. Des respirations qui se calment lentement. Puis le sommeil. Ne pas chercher à comprendre.**

Je me demande encore souvent

Si cet endroit abrité du vent

Je ne l'ai pas créée,

Juste pour me rassurer.

**Chacun se reveille seul le matin, dans un lit trop grand et trop froid. Laissant remonter dans leur esprit cet étrange rêve de l'autre. La fin d'un rêve. Personne n'en connais la signification. Et tandis que deux amants se cherchent désepérement, l'ultime souffrance les emporte. La mort s'est finalement décider. Pour rester éternellement ensemble, il faut mourir.**


	5. Pluie Toshiro x Ichigo

La pluie qui tombe goutte à goutte, mouille.

Et refroidit un peu plus le corps qui se vide lentement de son sang.

Bientôt, il n'y aura en lui plus aucune trace de sa vie passé.

Du fond des ténèbres qui l'engloutissent, des bruits de pas, puis une voix familière, résonnent.

Il entend quelqu'un crier son nom.

Un faible sourire ironique prend, avec difficulté, place sur ses lèvres maintenant trop pâle.

Cette fois-ci, il ne pourra pas le rappeler à l'ordre.

Il sens une présence s'installer près de lui et soulever doucement le haut de son corps.

Lui qui avait décidé de ne pas résister, ce geste le pousse à ouvrir les yeux.

Péniblement, les paupières laissent apparaitre deux yeux turquoise.

Et il les voit.

Ses deux âmes.

Ses deux âmes compagnes.

Son zanpakuto et son amant.

Il peut voir le premier commencer à s'effacer.

Il le sais, il restera à jamais avec lui.

Cette certitude le rassure.

Mais son angoisse revient quand il voit le visage du roux.

Va-t-il l'oublier?

Le remplacer?

Il ne veut pas!

Il tente de lever la main, mais ses forces l'abandonnent.

Son amant comprend.

Il lui prend délicatement la main.

Son zanpakuto se dématérialise pour le soutenir mentalement.

Il veut vivre.

Mais la mort le rattrape.

Elle l'enlace tandis que lui est dans les bras de l'autre shinigami.

Dans un dernier effort, il soulève son corps et dépose ses lèvres plus froide que la glace sur celle si chaude du roux.

Il lui offre son dernier souffle avant de s'endormir jusqu'à sa réincarnation.

Le roux sers le corps de son amant dans ses bras, laissant ses larmes se mélanger aux gouttes de pluie sur son visage.

-"Je t'attendrai... Mon amour..."


End file.
